


Maid service not included

by nebulein



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-12
Updated: 2005-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian sighed, bent down, and picked up a dirty sock. He hated cleaning up after Justin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid service not included

**Author's Note:**

> ￼exsequar prompted B/J - socks.

Brian sighed, bent down, and picked up a dirty sock. He hated cleaning up after Justin. Especially when he had just returned from a business trip to find the loft empty and looking like it'd been hit by a bomb. Justin was still as messy as he had always been, driving Brian insane with his clutter at times. Especially when he wasn't there so Brian couldn't order him to clean the mess up himself. Brian stared at the white sock in his hand. It made him think about Justin's feet and how he still cramped his toes when he was close to coming. A gesture that was so uniquely Justin, and an excellent indicator for great sex. He could sigh and moan and groan, or pant and scream and beg, but when Justin flexed his toes, Brian knew it was good. Suddenly he couldn't wait for Justin to get home.


End file.
